ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
I Become Hazuki-chan
The second episode of the first season "Watashi Hazuki-chan Ni Naru!" in the dub its called "Being Dorie, Being Reanne." Opening Clip Hazuki Fujiwara is standing with her families worker/maid Baya. After the two exchange friendly farewells, Hazuki begins to walk down the steps. Baya tells her to have a nice day, but while on the steps Hazuki questions it by thinking "Why can't I say I don't want to?" Summary After a misunderstanding Hazuki runs away from Doremi. After they compare each others lives to their own, Doremi casts magic to make them switch bodies to see how the both of them live. Making them realize how much they really care for their families and each other. Recap While Doremi admires herself in front of her mirror, Majorika appears, fussy that Doremi isn't focusing on the important details of being a witch apprentice. Lala tries to tell Doremi why it would be bad for her to get caught, but Doremi barely listens and asks for more magic spheres. So Majorika explains to her that the magic spheres need to be bought, so in order to pay for them Doremi has to work in the store starting the day after. Suddenly someone begins to knock! Doremi panics while Lala hits her tap. Turning her back to normal just in time for Poppu to suddenly come in and inform Doremi that she can use the bath now. But her teasing ends after Doremi tells her off and she takes her leave. Along with Majorika and Lala who believe it'd be best to go now. However, before going Majorika tells Doremi she'll have to wake up early and come to the shop. While Doremi gets upset, Majorika leaves before she can argue with her about it. The next day at the shop, Majorika complains about how late Doremi is when they hear a loud crash in the backyard. They find Doremi in the tree as she falls into the bush below it and asks for more magic spheres. Instead of giving a direct answer Majorika brings up the 9th exam and explains how the test work. For a moment, Doremi prepares to just quit until Lala brings up the reward for passing the exam, a fairy! This perks Doremi up, but just for a moment until realizing how late she's running. So she takes off for school... As she arrives to school, Doremi notices her friend and they begin to talk. But unfortunately, Doremi incidentally offends Hazuki and she runs away from her. While she's kind of confused about what happened, Doremi confronts her friend later that day to apologize for her mistake. After the girls mention a desire to be like each other, Doremi becomes inspired to test out her magic by casting a spell on the both of them. She reveals her witch form to Hazuki while claiming to not be a witch, then turns them into each other. After she flees and returns in her new body, they take off for each others homes while discussing some things. First to arrive is Hazuki at the Harukaze household. She finds nobody there until hearing Poppu in the other room and she finds her making oragami shapes. Hazuki asks to join Pop and incidentally begins to anger her because she keeps calling her "Pop-chan". Hazuki then shows her how to fold origami to make a perfect crane. But this only freaks Pop out and she goes to show a surprised Haruka the results while noting how bad Doremi's cranes usually turn out. During a mini-montage, everyone notes how strange Doremi is all of the sudden, but they can't really figure out what the problem really is... Meanwhile at the Fujiwara household, Doremi is forced to try on some girly outfit. Reiko scolds her because she then curses, and Doremi tries to honestly give her opinion about the frilly dress. That is, until seeing how sad this makes Reiko in which she claims to really like it instead. Back at the Harukaze household, Pop and "Doremi" are watching television when asked to get their father, Hazuki volunteers and becomes interested in the fly's and fishing lures he's busy preparing. With Doremi once more, her violin teacher and mother are there. But Doremi is in trouble... since she can't play the violin! Things seem fine with Hazuki until Doremi's mother comes in and scolds her father. They begin to fight, as usual and during dinner Hazuki can't figure out why their on such good terms after fighting like that. To get out of playing violin Doremi fakes a stomach ache and Hazuki's parents rush her to bed. When Hazuki refuses to eat the steak, Doremi's family proceed to do the same... A doctor checks on Doremi and it seems she's alright. So Doremi claims she was imagining it, but when someone mentions a type of soup she should eat to feel better she remembers that tonight they were to have steak. Both females are sent to bed shortly after, Hazuki realizes despite how Doremi tells her of her family, their very nice. And Doremi realizes that being more grown up is harder then she thought. Hazuki then notices she changed back to normal. The only way Doremi finds out is when Majorika blocks her airway and forces her to wake up. So turning back into her witch form Doremi hurriedly flies back and offers to cast the spell again for Hazuki. but Hazuki tells her its not necessary as she misses her own family. The two fly back and the next morning Doremi is upset when she discovers her family ate the steak Hazuki hadn't eaten the previous night. But their glad to see she's back to normal and the episode slowly comes to a end.. Spells Used #Hazuki-chan become Doremi-chan! #Become Hazuki-chan! Quotes *Doremi: Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo, Majo *~* *Majorika: Sheesh you Ojamajo! *Doremi: Ojamajo? *Majorika: A person like you who finds happiness dressing like a witch apprentice for no reason and is worth less then a witch apprentice that's also a nuisance! You understand?! Ojamajo! ~**~ *Pop: The bath is ready! *Doremi: okay, thanks *Pop: You better hurry though! Oh yeah... *Doremi: what?! *Pop: If you want a boyfriend. I can introduce you to three of mine. *Doremi: Why do I have to have my little sister introduce me to a boyfriend?! ~**~ *Majorika: Guess she'll have to pass the 9th class to ride a broom *Doremi: 9th class? *Lala: You need to pass the 9th class all the way up to the 1st class to become a real witch *Doremi: What?! There are test to become a witch? *Majorika: Duh! *Doremi: Then I quit! ~**~ *Hazuki: Eh? what's wrong Doremi-chan? *Doremi: No, No, No, I'm not! *Hazuki:'' But...'' *Doremi: I'm Doremi-chan's friend witch, I'll grant your wish! *Hazuki: what? ~**~ *Reiko: Papa called and said the filming should be done before schedule. He suggest we eat dinner at a hotel *Doremi: Dinner at a hotel? Hell yeah! *Reiko: Hazuki-chan! Such vulgar language! (After Doremi strip's to the white under dress) Hazuki-chan... Your weird... *Doremi: Not at all... ~**~ *Doremi: Sorry, my magic expired. I'll cast the spell again. *Hazuki:'' Wait, It's alright, I feel like I'm trying Doremi-chan's family. I didn't eat and Doremi-chan's mother and father were worried about me. They do fight but Doremi-chan is precious to them. So...'' *Doremi: Your family too Hazuki-chan... Doremi-chan said she acted sick to skip a violin lesson, then it turned into a crisis. You have a great Papa and Mama. *Hazuki: I think so too. Miss witch, please put Doremi-chan and I back to normal Errors *The tap is seen without buttons when Majorika comes into Doremi's room. A few seconds later only half the buttons are on it. *When Majorika gets onto Doremi's bed. The leaf skirts colors are wrongly placed. *Also to note, at the bottom of Doremi's ear is a line. *At the beginning of the episode when Doremi poses with her wand, its empty. But later when she ask for more magic spheres there's at least two inside of it. *During the mirror scene, Doremi's earrings seem to be differently shaped. *The wand is empty, right after Doremi had filled it up. *During the scene where Doremi as Hazuki is undressing, The clothing is not seen on the floor while she strips to Hazuki's under-dress. But as the skirt lowers and she takes off the socks, the clothing is in a pile by her. *Also note Hazuki's skirt in this scene. It looks longer then it should. *As Baaya agrees to call the doctor, her bottom half is cut off. *Doremi feigns illness to get out of laying the violin. *Doremi's Poron is shown to be empty as she lands from her flight in her bedroom. Also note the lack of detailing on her tap. Dub changes *After Doremi poses in the mirror, she and Majorika discuss names. While in the dub, Dorie just claims to be practicing but Patina didn't believe her. *Doremi mentions she needs more magic spheres, but Lala explains their only available in the Witch World. Dorie meanwhile said she tried to make more WITH her magic but Laralie tells her their really expensive. *Originally Pop came in to tell Doremi the bath was ready, then brings up her boyfriends. In the dub Caitlynn just came in to bug Dorie. *Magic Spheres are named "Spell Drops". *The 9th exam/9th class is referred to as the Faerie/Fairy Exam. *Both times Doremi pictured herself as a magic frog was cut *In the original, when speaking with Hazuki, Doremi was about to reveal she's an apprentice witch but quickly stops. In the dub, Dorie just brings up forgetting homework. *A book was changed to say "Reading". *When Hazuki sees Doremi as a witch, Doremi claims she's Doremi's friend Witch. But Dorie says she's Dorie's godmother. *The Garbage can symbols are edited due to American and Japanese symbol differences. *Added: Caitlynn is singing in a very bad tone during the dub as Reanne arrives. *Haruka asked Doremi (Hazuki) to "buy some sauce, check the bath, and lock the gate." In the dub its "Get flour, Vacuum the room, and Answer the phone." *Instead of going to a hotel, in the dub they're going to a fancy sounding restaurant. *The scene with Doremi's parents fighting was cut. *Deleted Scene: The next morning with everyone eating the steak Hazuki didn't eat. Doremi got upset as she wanted it and everyone comments how she's back to normal. *In the original, Hazuki's mom said that she had steak the other day. While in the dub, Reanne's mom said that she was a vegetarian Trivia *''Apparently, under her dress Hazuki wears a sleeveless white dress.' ''' *''We learn the meaning of Ojamajo.'' *''We also learn how a witch gets magic spheres. '' *''Its revealed what Hazuki's parents do for work. '' *''Characters introduced: Baya, Reiko Fujiwara, Akira Fujiwara'' Screenshots Reading book.png|Dub edit: Reading book Trashcans.png|Dub edit: The trash cans <: I'm Doremi! becoming a witch apprentice!/The transfer student from Naniwa! Aiko debuts! > Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Episodes Category:Hazuki eps